Sweet Dreams
by 1bitHeart
Summary: Tsuna's job was simple- well, it was supposed to be, anyway. He had to provide dreams to people who normally had restless nights, and continue to do so until they stopped getting nightmares. So he decides to talk to them in their dreams- many like him have done it before. What he didn't count on was, well, people falling in love with him. AU, All27, drabblefic. Full summary inside.
1. 始まり - Beginning

**Summary:** _Tsuna's job was simple- well, it was supposed to be, anyway. He had to provide dreams to people who normally had restless nights, and continue to do so until they stopped getting nightmares. So he decides to talk to them in their dreams- many like him have done it before. There weren't any rules stating that you_ couldn't _meet them in their dreams, after all. What he didn't count on was, well, people remembering and falling in love with him. This wasn't in the job description! AU, All27, drabble-fic._

* * *

"All of you in this room have chosen to travel to the Outside, correct?"

Murmurs of assent filled the auditorium.

The speaker sighed wearily and asked, "You do know that you can all stay here? Where it is safe? Where no humans will try to capture or exorcise you?"

Of course. Why else would they be here?

The speaker scanned the room for anyone who wanted to leave, but there was none. He heaved another sigh, and started to monologue, "In that case, we will review some important facts for your safety."

Groans and whines erupted from the crowd, but they were ignored as the speaker went on.

"As you all know, I am Kawahira, one of the seven original Dreamers that founded this safe haven, the Sanctuary. Before the humans learned of our existence, Dreamers were plentiful and common. We coexisted with the humans, feeding off of their emotions and warding off nightmares. However, once they discovered our race, they decided to purge us all, believing we were malevolent spirits."

Tsuna frowned with displeasure, spinning lazily in midair. He couldn't be bothered to take on a corporeal form; all Dreamers could see each other anyways. And here, everyone was a Dreamer. Unlike the Outside, where humans and monsters that found a way to live in secrecy existed... He sighed blissfully.

Tsuna wanted to see the world and all of its inhabitants, see all the diverse sights and smells and _dreams_.

He couldn't do that if he lived here forever!

"They either captured us and turned us into glorified zoo animals, or outright murdered our kind...until seven of us chose to band together. That is when the remaining Dreamers decided to found this safe haven- so that if anyone else had survived, they could come here for sanctuary. And they did. We have lived here for a long, long time. Only brave and adventurous spirits who have passed the test may leave, because they can defend themselves. Are you all _sure_ you want this?"

Well. Trying the intimidation tactic, huh?

Tsuna repressed a shudder and fixed his gaze forwards. He _would_ do this. There was a whole _world_ out there, and...

"Dreamers have the special ability to give, take, and make dreams. We can enter the world of dreams at will. We can change their contents, make them both better and worse. We can do so, _so_ many things with dreams! Dreams are our weapon and our defense. Even nightmares...to some extent, we can deal with them. They are only dreams that have been left to rot, after all. And Outside, billions of people dream each night. You will all have sufficient tools to work with; it is only a matter of how you go about it. The two most important rules you all need to follow is this: Survive, and don't get caught...Fufufu."

...He could finally get away from all the creepy laughter! Yes!

* * *

 **Soooo I rewrote this thing. Even though I should be working on When Stars Fall...ha...sorry? Don't kill meeee! I have two and a half chapters rewritten alreadyyyy! ...What? That isn't enough?!**

 **WEHH okay so my reason for rewriting THIS thing is this: I have Ideas + I'm actually...going to make each chapter...drabble length...because these chapters...aren't long, necessarily, but...I don't like them so away they go.**

 **Sorry...haha...there's like, 200 of you I'm disappointing right about now...whoops? To be fair, this just means shorter chapters but faster updates?**


	2. 冒険者 - Adventurer

Tsunayoshi accepted the form handed to him with a polite "Thank you."

His physical form scanned the sheet, hummed in approval, and filled out the necessary information with the provided fountain pen.

 _Application Form: Outside_

 _I,_ Tsunayoshi _, Dreamer #_ 0270 _, will abide to the terms and conditions required to live Outside:_

 _-I will not get caught demonstrating my abilities as a Dreamer._

 _-I will not reveal any information about Dreamers, nor confirm their existence._

 _-I understand that the Dreamer I will be assigned to will pose as a relative, and will not do anything to contradict that fact._

 _-I will not feed on negative emotions._

 _-I will not procreate without notifying the Sanctuary._

 _-I will not give or take dreams for any reason other than to feed or destroy a nightmare._

 _-I will send a request to the Sanctuary if I want a job change._

Sign with your spiritual energy here: #0270 Tsunayoshi

There!

Tsuna smiled triumphantly and handed the sheet to Kawahira.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi. Have you decided on what role you want to take on yet?" He asked. Tsuna blinked, startled at being addressed, but quickly recovered and scrambled to reply.

"Uh, well- I was thinking that I'd like to be a Wanderer..." Tsuna answered, averting his eyes and rubbing his head sheepishly. He fidgeted, waiting for the inevitable, " _Oh? Are you sure you can take care of yourself, Tsunayoshi?"_

Instead, he received a much more pleasant response.

"Hm, I see. Why is that? I would've pegged you as the Guardian type."

Tsuna hummed thoughtfully, trying to answer in the best way possible.

Wait a minute...why was he acting like this was an exam?! ...To be fair though, for some reason Tsuna felt as if his reply was going to be very, _very_ important in the future... A turning point in his life, you could say.

There were other jobs than the one he had chosen, of course.

Wanderers were just that- wanderers. They traveled around instead of sticking to someone or something, seeing the sights and feeding when they felt like it. They had to be careful when exploring the world, though. Humans were so complicated...all of the legal and illegal mumbo jumbo went straight over Tsuna's head. That was what Lurkers were for, he supposed.

Guardians were Dreamers who were assigned a specific human (or, rarely, humans) to watch over. That human usually had a lot of mental problems or disability, resulting in frequent nightmares or insomnia. Dreamers with more experience usually switched to being a Guardian for various reasons. For some, the excitement of being a Wanderer had worn off, and they wanted stability in life. For others, they just couldn't be bothered to travel around and hunt for their own food. Sometimes, a Dreamer was powerful enough to force a human into the dream world, so the Sanctuary shoved the title of Guardian and an insomniac human onto them.

There were Hunters as well. These were Dreamers who didn't want to go through the effort of being around humans and blending into society, but still wanted to live Outside. They and their bakus hunted nightmares and stuffed temporary replacement dreams into the humans. They also recorded which humans needed a Guardian's protection and which areas needed a visit from a Wanderer. Dreamers weren't sexually reproduced- they just kind of... _twisted_ into existence. Hunters always kept an eye out for any newborn Dreamers that were unfortunate enough to be born Outside. In exchange for all of these duties, the Sanctuary provided food, and occasionally shelter, for them.

Dreamers who chose to settle down in the human world at certain town or city were called Lurkers. Lurkers were Dreamers that didn't want to be shackled to one particular human, but also wanted a more convenient lifestyle. They posed as relatives for newer Dreamers, and handled the complications of giving a legal identity to them. This usually meant they were somewhat... _well versed_ in criminal activities. They kept the Sanctuary updated on current events of the human world- including the illegal side of things.

Of course, some Dreamers weren't interested in the Outside at all. In those cases, they stayed within the safety of the Sanctuary's barrier. These particular Dreamers were nicknamed Dwellers, and usually ended up raising the newborns or teaching the children.

Tsuna wanted to wander. Hunters technically _did_ travel around, but Tsuna's baku, Natsu, wasn't very battle hungry, and Tsuna wanted to _explore_ , not hunt. Plus, Hunters only worked out temporary solutions for humans. He'd feel guilty if he just... _left_ , without actually fixing the problem.

He told Kawahira as much and fidgeted nervously.

"Well, not a bad answer, I suppose."

Tsunayoshi fought to contain a pleased sigh, but didn't stop his posture from slumping in relief.

"You should pack up your belongings. At the Gate, you'll get more papers to fill out and learn who your 'relative' is, so don't dwaddle...unless, of course, you'd like to stay here after all? Fufufu."

"N-No!" Tsuna squeaked, "Bye, Mr. Kawahira!"

Tsuna dissolved back into a swirling mass of orange spiritual energy and zoomed away, leaving a chuckling Dreamer behind. The faster he packed up and left, the earlier he could get away from more creepy laughter.

* * *

 **Dude, I...actually don't recall if Kawahira had creepy laughter or not. But for the sake of this fic, let's say he does. He does look like a fufufu type of person, doesn't he?**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes, haha. By the way! I have a poll on my profile! I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out!**


	3. 笑い - Laughter

"Your designated Lurker is your 'mother', #077 Sawada Nana. Congratulations, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Although you were living with your father in Tokyo, he passed away in a car accident due to driving while drunk. He was never a good father, so you don't feel particularly sad. Now, you've finally gotten the chance to visit your mother in Namimori, Japan and finish your education there."

Tsunayoshi was handed a flashcard with the same information, written in neatly scrawled handwriting.

"The seal on the backside of the card will activate once you check in at the Gates. It will transport you to the Namimori train station. Make sure to stay in your physical form at all times, unless you are absolutely certain that there are no humans around to see. At the Gates you will also be provided with a pendant. It'll allow you to warp back to the Gates at any time and has multiple uses, so you can use it whenever you're in a pinch. Have fun, stay healthy, don't get caught and all that," they droned. It must be tiring to repeat different variations of one speech over and over.

Tsuna was already in his physical form, and so was the attendant. The downside to being a mass of spiritual energy was that, although they were invisible to normal humans, Dreamers couldn't touch or move physical objects.

Tsuna nodded and smiled politely at the blank-faced assistant.

"Thank you!"

They averted their eyes, mumbling something under their breath. Tsuna blinked and his smile faltered. Was he meant to hear that, or...? Because if he was, then he hadn't heard it.

Although he wasn't one for making light conversation, Tsuna found himself asking, "Sorry, what'd you say?"

It was their turn to blink now. Shaking their head, they stuck out their hand and said, in that same monotone voice, "It's nothing. I'm #0326, Fran. You can use masculine pronouns for me, I guess."

Ah, yes. The other downside to being a translucent blob of color- or, maybe the downside to taking on human form. _Pronouns_. When everyone around you was only spiritual energy, they didn't have a physical body, and thus, usually didn't use gendered pronouns, in case they offended anyone. (People always made sure to memorize the pronouns of the more well-known Dreamers, such as Kawahira. No need to antagonize someone so _powerful_.) Humans had to make things complicated and base their pronouns off of their physical bodies. Tsuna was already used to using gendered pronouns, though- he practiced in preparation for his departure.

Tsuna shook Fran's hand, stuttering, "I'm- You can use male pronouns for me as well. It's nice to meet you!" He couldn't help but blush at his blunder. Fran twitched and muttered under their breath once more, but before Tsuna could ask again, he only shook his head.

"Stay safe," Fran advised, gaze rather intense. He clasped Tsuna's hands (wait, had he forgotten to let go?! Hiiie, how embarrassing!) with both of his own. "If anyone creeps on you, I can always let a few dreams rot in their minds."

"Th-There's no need!" Tsuna yelped. He could feel his face burning. It was flattering that Fran would offer, because no one had really defended him before, but it was also kind of alarming because Tsuna couldn't tell if Fran was joking or not. He sincerely hoped it was the former. "I...I'm going to go pack now! See you later, Fran!"

Fran let go and tilted his head with the faintest traces of a smirk upon his lips.

"See you later, Tsunayoshi. Don't forget though, okay?"

He waved lazily as Tsuna escaped from the room. He didn't think he could forget even if he tried. As he rushed to close the door, Tsunayoshi caught the beginnings of a new conversation.

"Kufufufu, who were you talking to?"

Oh.

Tsuna knew who _that_ laugh belonged to.

"No one special, master. Why did I even have to replace you, anyway? This was your job. Where were you?"

"Oya? Are you trying to change the subject? Hmph...well, I suppose it wouldn't be interesting anyway. I am not going to be confined to a _desk job_. You can do that. And...unfortunately, the Sanctuary dumped a _duty_ onto me." Tsuna could practically _hear_ the distasteful curl of the lips. "I'll be living Outside now...kufufufu, I'll make them _regret_ this."

Tsuna ran away before he could hear more.

 _Away from the creepy laughter,_ he chanted to himself, as he followed the twists and turns of the Sanctuary's main building. _Once I'm out of here, I can escape from the creepy laughter._

He held back tears of panic and the urge to shriek.

The goal had been to get away from the creepy laughter, but Mukuro was going Outside, too!

Why did life hate him?!

* * *

 **Waah~ Mukuro and Fran are Dreamers too!** ***Throws confetti***

 **I hope it isn't too obvious what I'm planning to do with Mukuro, but I think it's fairly easy to guess. Ha...haha...**

 **Well, I'd appreciate it if you leave a review and/or check out the poll on my profile!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
